Two Become One
by YuikiNomura
Summary: Aku, akan terus berada disini. Menunggu dan menunggu. Okay, i'm bad at summary. Just check it out.


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tapi ide plotnya murni dari gue.**

**Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Yamaguchi Aiko(OC)**

**Warning: Bahasanya aneh, typo(s), beberapa bagian maksa karena writer block, dan sebagainya.**

**Happy reading minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-OC's POV-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku merindukanmu.

Dan akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun.

Karena aku mencintaimu...

Dan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**Two Become One**

**_by: Yuiki Nomura  
_**

* * *

"Akashi-kun.."

"Hmm?" jawabnya sambil tetap memejamkan mata.

"Tadi malam kau tidak tidur ya jadi masih mengantuk?"

"Aiko... Diam saja. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat. Bukan berarti aku lelah. "

"Ah- baiklah..." ujarku.

Aku pun menyenderkan kepalaku ke batang pohon sakura di taman kediaman keluarga Akashi itu.

"..."

"..."

Kami berdua diam. Aku membiarkannya tidur dipangkuanku. Kami memang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Setelah lulus dari Teikou, aku masuk ke sekolah khusus putri yang berasrama. Yang membuatku jarang pulang ke rumah dan bertemu Akashi. Hubunganku dengan Akashi? Well.. Kami tidak berpacaran. Dalam hubungan kami sama sekali tidak ada yang disebut romantisme. Kami hanya teman. Teman sejak kecil. Tapi tidak bisa disebut sahabat. Karena kami memiliki kehidupan masing-masing yang jauh berbeda. Dia kehidupan yang keras,kaku, dan penuh kemenangan. Dan aku... kehidupan sederhana dengan cara berpikir yang simple. Kuharap dia dapat mengerti arti dari kata teman. Karena.. kurasa baginya teman hanyalah sebuah kata... Dia tidak tahu arti dari kata itu. Atau mungkin dia tau tapi tidak tertarik.. Akashi-kun... Dapatkah kau mengembalikan Sei-kun? Aku merindukannya. Kelembutannya, kehangatannya, dan senyumannya...

"Aiko.."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku tau, yang berbicara kali ini adalah Akashi-kun.

"Ya?"

"Pasti kau sedang memikirkan Sei-kun mu kan? Tapi maaf, kurasa dia tidak akan keluar karena sekarang yang mengendalikan tubuh ini adalah aku." katanya sambil menyeringai dan memainkan rambut biruku yang panjang hingga dapat digapainya.

"..."

Aku tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Dia menebak pikiranku dengan sangat tepat. Aku menatap mata heterochrom nya dengan wajah menebak-nebak. Dia masih menyeringai sambil memainkan rambutku. Dia letakkan bagian rambut yang dia mainkan ke depan bibirnya dan berkata

"Kau sangat gampang ditebak Aiko.. Hanya dengan melihatmu aku dapat menebak sebagian besar yang kau pikirkan... Kau terlalu simple."

Aku tak terkejut. Aku hanya tersenyum. Dia masih seperti dulu. Selalu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengerti pikiranku dan caraku berpikir. Akashi-kun... Mungkin aku mencintai Sei-kun... Meskipun sulit dan tak ingin kuakui.. Tapi aku juga mencintaimu. Akashi Seijuurou...

"Kau tetap seperti dulu Akashi-kun. Tak berubah sama sekali."

"Hmph.. Kau satu-satunya orang yang mengatakan aku tak berubah..."

"Karena hanya aku yang menyadari,mengetahui dan dapat mebedakan kalian kan? Hehee."

"Cih... Terserah kau saja.. Aku ingin melanjutkan istirahatku yang kau ganggu."

"Hah! Apanya!? Aku tidak ada mengganggumu sama sekali Akashi-kun!"

"Kau menggangguku. Dengan wajah sedihmu itu." dia mengatakannya dengan wajah datar sambil memejamkan mata.

Untung saja dia memejamkan matanya. Jika dia membukanya... Maka akan terlihat dengan sangat jelas wajahku yang memerah. Kh... Akupun membelai rambutnya. Rambut yang lembut... Aku tersenyum lagi dengan wajah yang masih agak merah karena serangan kata-kata kepedulian yang dilancarkan Akashi-kun sang emperor egois. Karena terlalu menikmati keadaan... Aku keceplosan berbisik.

"Daisuki Akashi Seijuurou.."

Kats... Begitu menyadari kalimat yang kubisikan pada diriku sendiri, wajahku memerah lagi. Mungkin lebih merah dari yang tadi karena aku takut ketahuan. Blush... Sambil tetap mengelus rambutnya aku menunduk dan melihat wajahnya. Dia tampan... Andai sifatnya tidak extraordinary seperti ini kurasa dia akan menjadi seseorang yang sempurna. Mendekati sempurna maksudku... Karena tidak ada yang sempurna di muka bumi ini. Hmm... Masih dengan tangan kiriku yang mengelus rambutnya yang lebih lembut dari dugaanku, tangan kananku mulai menjelajahi wajahnya. Mulai dari dahi, kelopak matanya yang tertutup,pipinya... hingga akhirnya tanganku mengarah ke bibirnya. Gulp... Aku menelan ludah. Aku merasakan dadaku bergejolak. Tanpa kusadari tangan kiriku berhenti mengelus rambutnya dan tangan kananku juga berhenti membelai wajahnya. Aku hanya diam dan menatap wajahnya sambil menyenderkan punggungku ke pohon sakura lagi. Sret... Tiba-tiba ada yang mengangkat kedua tanganku dan meletakannya di sesuatu yang lembut.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Hah- jadi daritadi kau tidak tidur, Akashi-kun?"

Wajahku sudah tidak keru-keruan lagi dibuatnya. Perasaanku bercampur aduk jadi satu, antara rasa malu ketahuan ,takut kedengaran dan takut kalau dia marah karena aku menyentuhnya sembarangan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Etto... Ano- ah lupakan saja... Tidak ada alasan Akashi-kun.. Gomenasai."

"Hm.. Lanjutkanlah." Akupun melanjutkan mengelus rambutnya.

"Hm.."

Dia tersenyum dengan matanya yang tertutup itu.

"Aiko..."

"Ya?"

"Daisuki mou" Kurasakan wajahku memanas.

Rasanya seperti ada asap keluar dari kepalaku. Akal sehatku sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Aku hanya dapat diam,bengong. Akashi pun bangkit dari posisinya. Dia semakin mendekat.. Oh tubuh... bergeraklahh! Menyadari aku ingin kabur, Akashi-kun menahan tubuhku. Wajahnya semakin mendekat... Semakin mendekat.. Hingga akhirnya dapat kurasakan bibirnya bertautan dengan bibirku. Rasanya waktu seolah berhenti berputar. Dan.. Seiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai dapat mengendalikan tubuhku. Kutautkan kedua tanganku dibelakang kepalanya. Kupejamkan mataku agar aku dapat merasakan kehangatannya. Dan saat Akashi-kun akan memperdalam ciumannya... "Tuan muda... *shock* ma- maaf!" Datang maid yang akhirnya kabur karena melihat kami. Akupun tersadar dan segera melepaskan diri darinya. Uugh... Karena tidak tahan menahan malu.. Aku pun kabur.

"Dasar... Begitu mudah ditebak... Tapi dia berani kabur dan menentangku... Kurasa dia harus diberi pelajaran..." Akashi menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**-The End-**

* * *

**Hi minna... Ini fanfic pertamaku dan nulisnya udah 2 tahun yang lalu, hehe! Jadi maaf kalo bahasanya agak aneh. Semoga kalian enjoy bacanya ya... Go easy on me! Dan maaf kalo ga suka. Aku juga menerima review, kritik, flame, pujian atau apapun dengan senang hati jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan ya! Hehehe... Maaf kalo berasa terlalu sopan soalnya bingung mau gimana..**

**Dan tentang judul yang nggak cocok sama isinya... Aku bener-bener udah hopeless dah kalo dipanggil bikin judul. Baik itu cerpen, novel, ataupun fanfic. Jadi maaf bangeeet! Inipun judulnya dipilihin ama seorang senpai yang berbaik hati.. !A!**

**Sekali lagi maaf kalo mengecewakan. Soalnya kayaknya aku lebih bakat ngelawak daripada bikin romantis-romantisan. Gue juga manusia yang tidak sempurna... Jadi tolong kritik dan sarannya ya! Hehehe..**

**Dan.. terakhir gue mau berterimakasih sama beberapa orang yang udah menyemangati gue untuk ngepost ini fanfic.. Diantaranya UseMyImagination, Misamime, senpai yang membantu untuk bikin judul, dan temen-temen semua. Terimakasih juga untuk para reader yang udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini...**


End file.
